<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝓐 𝓦𝓮𝓽 𝓝𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 ~ 𝓙𝓸𝓱𝓷𝓷𝔂 𝓢𝓾𝓱 + 𝓨/𝓝 21+ by KushieKrystal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003790">𝓐 𝓦𝓮𝓽 𝓝𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 ~ 𝓙𝓸𝓱𝓷𝓷𝔂 𝓢𝓾𝓱 + 𝓨/𝓝 21+</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KushieKrystal/pseuds/KushieKrystal'>KushieKrystal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, Jaehyun - Freeform, Jaehyun smut, Jisung Smut, Johnny Suh smut, Kinky, MarkLee smut, Mommy Kink, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Switch Suh Youngho | Johnny, Yuta smut, idk - Freeform, jaemin smut, nct - Freeform, nct smut, sub smut, taeyong smut, thigh kink, thigh riding, x reader smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KushieKrystal/pseuds/KushieKrystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~ After a long day of practice, Johnny comes back home tired, expecting Y/N in bed, but as night falls, he expects something more from her..~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Suh x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝓐 𝓦𝓮𝓽 𝓝𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 ~ 𝓙𝓸𝓱𝓷𝓷𝔂 𝓢𝓾𝓱 + 𝓨/𝓝 21+</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>, checking the time. Your phone screen flashes on, showing that it's 7 PM. His practices usually end around 6 PM, so he should be home by now. Just as you were about to call him to ask him where he is, you hear the front door click open.<br/>
You look over towards the doorway, making eye contact with Johnny. Johnny smiles at you, slowly walking over to you, sitting down next to you. “Sorry I wasn't home earlier.” Johnny apologizes. “Taeyong made us stay for an extra hour of practice.” Johnny kisses your forehead, pulling you into his lap. You kiss the tip of his nose, revealing his shy smile.<br/>
“It's okay Johnny, I understand.” You stroke his cheek. “I'm just glad you got back home safe.” Johnny pulls you closer by the hips. “Hey, since there's still a little bit of sunlight out for a while, and it's pretty hot out, wanna go for a swim?” He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>You lay down on the couch, cuddled in tons of blankets cause of the coldness of your house, watching some random cartoons. Even though it was the middle of summer, your house was somehow freezing. Your boyfriend, Johnny, was supposed to be home an hour ago. You look at your phone, checking the time. Your phone screen flashes on, showing that it's 7 PM. His practices usually end around 6 PM, so he should be home by now. Just as you were about to call him to ask him where he is, you hear the front door click open.<br/>
You look over towards the doorway, making eye contact with Johnny. Johnny smiles at you, slowly walking over to you, sitting down next to you. “Sorry I wasn't home earlier.” Johnny apologizes. “Taeyong made us stay for an extra hour of practice.” Johnny kisses your forehead, pulling you into his lap. You kiss the tip of his nose, revealing his shy smile.<br/>
“It's okay Johnny, I understand.” You stroke his cheek. “I'm just glad you got back home safe.” Johnny pulls you closer by the hips. “Hey, since there's still a little bit of sunlight out for a while, and it's pretty hot out, wanna go for a swim?” He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>A swim? You thought, about this greatly. Thinking about what might happen if you did go, and plus, you were going with Johnny. You might as well, you felt a sort of desire creeping up inside you as you put your hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Sure, if that's what you want, then lets go" You tried shimmying away from him, landing on the floor with a hard thud. Johnny looked at you, worried as he lent a hand to pick you up, you grinned as you got up practically running to the back door and laughing, you quickly yanked the back door open, and made your way over to the pool. </p><p>Johnny chuckled and followed you, closing the back door behind him and leaning against the door. He crossed his arms across his muscular chest and looked at you smiling softly as you, you furrowed your brows, confused as to why he wasn't moving, you pointed to the pool and made a "come here" gesture with your hands, to which Johnny shook his head no, and gave you another soft smile. </p><p>You fake pouted and calmly walked over to Johnny's side, smiling and trying to move him, pushing him from his side, trying to pull his arms, he wouldn't budge, both of you started to burst out laughing as Johnny finally spoke.  "So your gonna get in the pool with all of that on? Isn't that your favorite sweater?" You looked down at what you were wearing, a mere red wool sweater, but what Johnny didn't know was that you wore a dark maroon bikini , something that always caught his attention, and that's what you wanted now.   You walked two steps backwards and looked Johnny in the eye, lust starting to turn a crane in you, you took your red wool sweater off revealing your dark maroon bikini top, all while staring into Johnny's eyes, eyeing his shirt and gesturing for him to remove it. </p><p>He nodded, still smiling and yanked his grey shirt off, revealing his well chiseled features, his glorious abs that made you blush almost immediately, as a pinkish magenta hue fell on your cheeks. Johnny suggestively wriggled his eyebrows again, motioning to the pool, to which you nodded, slipping off your jeans and cannon balling into the pool, Johnny was quick to join in. You saw how his thighs looked in those tight black ripped jeans, he looked juicy, plus, your felt your heat rush to your core, god you wanted him.</p><p>Johnny smiled as he quickly threw his tight black ripped jeans on the ground, you covered your eyes, just to act innocent in front of him, but you discreetly saw him.  You heard some light walking, but thought he went back inside, so you opened your eyes, confused as to why Johnny wasn't by your side, you turned your head behind you, and saw Johnny, you pouted and smacked his chest. "Don't ever scare my like that okay?" Johnny held your hand as you smacked him, laughing and trying to push your hair to one side. </p><p>"Race ya!" You said as you quickly swam to the other side of the pool, your hands and feet splashing in the rich, blue pool. However, Johnny was quicker, and got to the other side easily, and before you. "HA! I win cutie" Johnny said, leaning against the cold, hard pool wall, as you brushed some of your hair from your hair, behind your ear, you slowly walked to another pool wall, a little farther from Johnny's, however, you wanted Johnny to see your other side tonight, your hair a lite wet and disheveled, one of your bikini straps hanging a little lower than your shoulder, where it should've been, now biting your lip, you gestured for Johnny to come over. </p><p>A now confident, and Johnny walked over to you slowly. You kept looking at how he was built and how he didn't have to do anything and look so magnificently hot, you felt wet down there, your core throbbing and aching for his touch, heat spreading like some sort of wildfire inside you, you gulped as Johnny stood in front of you, every hint of a smile replaced with seriousness. You looked at him, he looked you up and down, and as he finally met your eyes, you asked. "W-What?" </p><p>"Nothing your just stunning" His eyes became darker as his sight met your lips. He looked back in your eyes and slowly leaned in for another kiss, to which you gladly accepted. Both your lips were moving in sync, his tongue traced your bottom lip asking for entrance. You smirked and denied him. He frowned and put his around your waist pulling you closer, you gasped when you felt his erec*ion poking your womanhood through the fabric of your swimsuits. </p><p>He instantly took this time and push you gently against the wall and put his tongue in your mouth, savoring every inch of it. His hands reached your thigh, lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. As the kiss got heated, his lips found your collarbone and neck. The mixture of his tongue along with his teeth, left a line of hickies from your ear to your collarbone. Because you wanted to tease him, you abruptly pushed your hips towards his memb*r. Earning a soft groan from him as he threw his head back. "Oh god.." </p><p>One of his  hands went into your bikini, drawing, slow, lazy circles around your cl*t, you grabbed his shoulders, moaning, your head leaning on his chest. His fast movement made you wild, you wanted more, you craved more. </p><p>"faster daddy.." You said biting your lip, clutching onto his shoulder and now begging him. How did he reduce you to a moaning mess in the blink of an eye? Suddenly, he lifted you up, placing you down on the ground, just so your feet were still in the water and you were sitting on the ledge, Johnny spread you legs and slapped your thigh, hard. </p><p>"Needy little slut hm? Guess you need someone to tame you after all.." Johnny then buried his face in between your legs, sliding your soaked bikini bottoms to the side and shoving his tongue inside you, you gasped and threw your head back. Now a moaning mess, Johnny slid his tongue up and down your soaked womanhood, claiming what's his. He needed some relief after today's practice, and that relief was you. </p><p>Johnny slowly yet carefully pulled his tongue out of you. "Not now princess, upstairs"<br/>
You nodded and quickly walked upstairs to your shared bedroom and waited for Johnny. Impatiently, you started touching yourself, craving relief and release. You wanted him to know who's boss and your going to show him tonight. You leaned against the wall, quietly moaning and teasing yourself, rubbing small circles around your cl*t. You didn't know when Johnny came upstairs and caught you, you were craving release, but you saw Johnny and immediately stopped all your actions. </p><p>Johnny pushed you on the bed and scooted up to the headboard, with you in his lap now, he smacked your thigh not once, but twice. "Why did you start touching yourself kitty? I told you not to" You yelped, half from pain, and half from pleasure. "I-I'm sorry daddy, it won't happen again! I promise!" Johnny smirked and pulled you closer to him. </p><p>"Ride my thighs, I know you wanted to since I came back" He said as his hand slide up and down your thigh, you wanted him to know what you wanted, and so you nodded as his hands roamed your body, one of his hands pulled you up, the other tugging your panties down. Johnny slightly moaned at the sight of your soaked panties in his hand and set it beside him. You straddled his hips and attacked his lips again. </p><p>His fingertips dug into thighs as he pulled away for air, as he pushed you forward and pushed you back. You started to grind against his thigh, moaning and earning soft groans from him too, "Johnny" You moaned, picking up the pace and gripping onto his shoulders "does my thigh feel good on you baby?" Johnny smirked as you nodded. His hands grabbed onto your hips as he forced you to quicken up the pace. Your nails dug into his shoulders as you rubbed sensitive bud onto his thigh. Over and over again.</p><p>Johnny groaned at the friction you were granting him. He pushed kisses down your neck to your collarbone, as you moved your hand to his hair. "this feels so good!" You cried out, grinding harder. "yeah? then ride me faster baby.." Johnny groaned loudly as you obeyed. His groans and your moans filled the room. A knot started to form in your stomach as you arched your back, moaning louder. "Do it baby, come on me, all over my leg"</p><p>Johnny felt the way you released all over his leg, making his legs feel weak, "I think you should try that, it feels really nice" You say, lifting your leg to get off Johnny's thigh. Johnny looks surprised at the statement, "Me? Try riding your thigh?" <br/>"well yeah. It only seems fitting" Johnny gulps nervously before sitting atop your your thigh. "You really wanted this, huh?" You smirk, gripping onto his hips. "I never knew you could sub Johnny" Johnny's cheeks suddenly glow red as he breaks eye contact, suddenly shy. "Shut up.." He mumbles. </p><p>You grab his chin roughly, forcing him to look at you. "You don't tell me what to do slut. When I'm in control you listen to me and never command or disobey me, got it?" You growl. Johnny gasps quietly when your thigh suddenly thrusts up. "Yes I understand Y/N." Johnny whimpers. "That's not my name baby boy.." You spank him, making him jolt his hips forward suddenly. "Mommy!" He cries out, making you smile wickedly. "That's my baby" You praise, starting to move Johnny across your thigh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hie hie! It's me again, please please PLEASE try to comment and tell me how this was, I'll be posting a series shortly!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>